


Choices: The Pillars

by SarEi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, I finally got to writing this thing, oh hey Cat Grant is a Professor yay, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarEi/pseuds/SarEi
Summary: Kara Zor-El was on a ship with her family when a group of mundanes attacked, leaving her and her cousin Kal-El to sail back to the mundane realm on one of the lifeboats. The problem? They were separated and Kara only found her way through the veil after several years had passed. With her cousin missing and the House of El just a name in the history books, Kara Zor-El must learn to live as a Danvers while keeping her past a secret.But that is easier said than done when her name is submitted for the Trials.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So this plot has been in my mind for a couple of years and I only got started to writing it. That's not to say that I will be updating this frequently, or that there will be a certain day of update. Sorry guys. I can only hope that posting it would pressure me to actually start writing or have some more inspiration to do so.
> 
> Anyway, here's the gist. It's inspired mostly by Harry Potter (you'll notice it almost immediately with the wands and all), but it's different. Not different in just a way that it's in America like Fantastic Beasts, but that certain supernatural creatures have been turned into something else.
> 
> I've always been interested in mixing fantasy with history events despite hating history (stupid, I know). Like, surely there has to be some truth to the stories about vampires and werewolves right? So what if they were true, but not in the way as humans believe? What if they were considered 'mundane' or the normal, and us humans were considered the supernatural or the sort? What if, these creatures we read and watch about exist in a different realm, one that was hidden from humans to prevent something catastrophic from happening again? Like the sinking of Titanic? Or the flooding of the earth? Things that humans can't explain like the Bermuda Triangle actually turning out to be a door to something else?

_She had just heard an explosion coming from the galley as she run through the thick, black smoke clouding the hallways when she felt someone shoving her to the side in their haste. The flames had grown in height and heat as it ate away every available fuel in its path, merciless to those unfortunately stuck under some kind of debris. Looking out the circular windows, she could see how the once-clear night sky no longer held the passengers’ attention as they ran around in mass panic; some heading to the stairs leading to the cabins in fancy clothing, their intentions of grabbing whatever jewelry and expensive items clear. She could not help but compare them to the few brave souls she had just passed by, their ragged clothes covered in soot as they helped those trapped under a debris or a closed door. It made her want to go back and help, but she needed to warn her parents. And she needed to find them quickly._

_Sprinting up the stairs, she soon found herself at the upper deck, standing on the tip of her toes as she struggled to find two familiar figures. It wasn’t easy. The women and children were being helped by the crew to the lifeboats, while the men were being pushed back, reminded that they needed to prioritize while shouting out assurances that there were enough lifeboats for the rest. Two lifeboats have capsized after one of the passengers attempted to get him and his family off the ship first, pulling the rope holding a boat free, only to end up dropping it on top of another. With eighteen lifeboats left on the ship— ten, ignoring the ones that had just been safely launched onto the water— everyone was scrambling to get access. There weren’t enough crew members to hold off the panicking crowd as the ship began to groan as it began filling with water. It was messy. Chaotic._

_Her calls for her mother and father were lost in the sea of voices shouting for their own loved ones. She was certain that not a member of her family was on the upper deck. They would have found one another by now. It was only after she stepped on a discarded teddy bear that she remembered about her cousin, and ran for the second-class staterooms. She had forgotten that she had sneaked off to the galley to get some food just after making sure her parents were asleep. If they weren’t in the cabin, surely her aunt and uncle would be in theirs. They always did have a difficult time getting Kal-El to sleep ever since the ship began its trip. Once she finds them, it wouldn’t take long to find her parents._

_The thought stopped there as a huge grin covered her face. She turned on her soles and dashed straight through the crowd blocking the entrances to the upper decks from the staterooms stairs, ignoring the crew members holding off the third-class passengers from gaining entry to the deck. Now was not the time to be, as what her parents like to call her, Supergirl, or a hero to the humans. They can deal with their petty social status for now. Not when she has caught sight of the mundanes that started this mess. Besides, her parents would say that humans hated change. The previous days of sneaking food from the pantry to the third-class children was enough to cement that into her mind for the moment. She shook her head. Focus, Kara._

_With a short intake of breathe, the blonde ran faster through the empty hallways, jumping over haphazardly opened suitcases and items hindering the path. “Mom! Dad!” she called out, “Aunt Lara! Uncle Jor-El!” Hearing nothing but the shouting from above and the ship’s failing engines, she headed straight for the cabin she shares with her parents, feet halting immediately at the sight._

_Beautiful mahogany furniture lay broken, splintered and in pieces on the floor. The enamel white walls had its wallpaper ripped and shredded, with dark patches covering the parts that remained plastered. The suitcases were blasted open, and clothes strewn all over the place. It was as if a hurricane had just passed by. However, the sight of the mess could never have prepared her from the alarming sight of bodies littering on the floor. Their blood seeped through the carpet and enriched the place with its coppery scent. The scene made her week in the knees and stomach. And for a second, she feared she had been too late._

_“Kara?” she turned to the source of the voice and saw her parents running towards her in haggard states of clothing, her father’s usually kept blond hair were curled— some even looked to be singed and smoking. “Mom? Dad?” her eyes lightened up with relief._

_“Kara!” Her father stopped right in front of her took her in his arms, his embrace almost suffocating, but at that moment, was completely welcomed. Her mother, with her red hair frazzled and tangled, knelt to look at her, checking her state. When she was satisfied with what she saw, she all but ignored her father’s hands around her and peppered her face with kisses before embracing her and her father. That continued on for a while, the relief in finding her parents after seeing the bodies in their cabin taking up her mind. But speaking of the bodies…_

_“Dad,” she pulled herself out of their arms, ignoring her mother’s worried gasp at her ripped dress, turning to their cabin, “there are dead humans in our room!” She was about to pull him inside, when her father grabbed her arm as gently as he could and looked her in the eyes, ocean blue eyes mirroring younger ones._

_“Sweetie, we have to go now.” He shared a quick look with her mother. “They’re not humans.” As if sensing her confusion, he continued on, “They’re mundanes.” Almost instantly, her mind went to the robed individuals she saw attacking the people humans called ‘engineers’ unconscious on her way to the galley._

_As her mother began speaking, her father kept an eye on their surroundings anxiously as his bruised hand taking out a familiar stick from his coat’s inner pocket. “Kara, sweetheart,” her mother grabbed her attention, “right now, we need to get out of here.”_

_“But—” She began to open her mouth to tell them about the engineers that were attacked near the galley, but her mother shook her head._

_“The ship is sinking. Your father and I had no choice but to fight back.” Frowning, she opened her mouth once again to tell them that there were others apart from the ones they fought, but they heard something bursting below them and felt the ship tilt further to the side a second later. “Come, Kara,” her mother said as she stood._

_She wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they headed towards the other entrance leading to the upper deck that was away from the third-class staterooms. “Your Aunt Lara and Uncle Jor-El are waiting by a lifeboat we managed to secure.” It took less time to reach the upper deck without the crowd blocking their way, but she noted how her parents kept their guards up as they made their way up, always looking around as if something was about to pop out. It made her nervous. There were about a dozen of bodies laying in their cabin. Including the two mundanes she had seen near the galley, just how much more were there? And why would they attack her parents?_

_She didn’t have to wonder about it for too long as her father directed them discreetly away from the chaos of the upper deck, sneaking their way past the bow of the ship. At the very back, covered in shadows, she finally saw her aunt and uncle standing by a lifeboat that was far smaller in size than the ones she had seen the humans leave on. Her cousin, Kal-El, was all bundled up and asleep in her aunt’s arms._

_“Thank the gods, you three are safe.” Her Aunt Lara sighed in relief as she took her into her arms for a brief second, before sharing a hug with her mother. Her Uncle Jor-El smiled at her as he ruffled her blonde hair, sending a serious look to her father afterwards. “We have to hurry. We encountered three of them on our way up here.”_

_At the news, her parents began ushering her quickly into the boat, covering her in thick furs of coat. They ignored her questions about the whereabouts of another lifeboat for them as they loaded the small boat with food. It began to fill her stomach with dread. The feeling worsened even more so when her aunt began hugging and pressing long kisses against her cousin’s temple. She watched as the brunette traced his face with her fingers repeatedly, as if trying to commit the entire thing to memory, brown eyes glistening with tears before her uncle wrapped his arms around his wife and son._

_“Mom?” she turned to look at her father once she saw her own mother trying to hold back tears. “Dad?” And that was when they confirmed what she had feared. “What—”_

_“—you’re a smart girl, Little One.” Her father started, holding one of her hands in his own that seemed too big at the moment. “But right now,” he knelt by the boat in front of her and tucked a stray lock of blonde hair behind an ear, “your mother and I need you to be brave.”_

_Her mother smiled tearfully at her, “This boat has been enchanted to float directly to and through the Veil, which will bring you over to our ancestral realm.” She cupped her cheek, “It will be a long journey, but there should be enough food and water to get you by until you cross over.”_

_At the confirmation of her parents’ plans to stay behind, she felt her tears openly fall. “But why can’t we go together?” She tugged at the hand holding hers. “You got me a boat, so why can’t you get another? You have a wand!”_

_“Little One,” her mother took over, “remember what I told you about how magick works in this realm?” She shook her head fervently, denying it as much as she could. She has heard this during her lessons a couple of times, but it doesn’t mean that she wasn’t willing for it to be untrue. They were mundanes! Diani! They were supposed to have magick that humans envy! Why would a change in realms make magick work differently? It is so stupid! This situation is stupid!_

_“Little One, listen to me.” Her mother begged. “I know it sounds hard, but you can do this on your own.” She began to feel hands wiping at her face. She hadn’t realize she was openly sobbing, the frustration having gotten to her and was now making the tears difficult to stop._

_Her father sighed, “Little One, you must have realized that we want to go with you.” At her nod, he continued. “But remember the bodies you saw in our room?”_

_She hiccupped, “T-there were two more near the galley.”_

_“Galley?” Her parents shared an amused but exasperated sigh, and the familiarity made her chuckle._

_“And two more near the galley.” Her mother sighed, “Some mundanes simply do not believe that humans are to be protected. That they deserve to live in peace as individuals, and treated as our equals. Those mundanes…they think that getting rid of our House will change that. But as children of Dyo and members of the House of El, it is—”_

_“—it is our duty above else as an El to protect them.” She recited, her shoulders slumping in resignation once the words left her lips. Somberly, she nodded. “You have to stay back here to keep the humans safe.”_

_“We’re so sorry, Little One.” Her father smiled sadly. “We can only promise you that we will meet again.”_

**_BOOM!_ **

_Whatever words the three of them were going to exchange were lost in the screams that suddenly filled the deck, the ship tipping off precariously to the side. The bubble of comfort surrounding them popped and soon, her cousin was handed to her by her weeping aunt and grim-looking uncle. Once Kal-El was safely in her arms, her father and Uncle Jor-El began untying the ropes connecting the lifeboat to the ship urgently, their eyes sharp and watching the flank._

_“As soon as you cross the Veil, find the Kents by the borders of the Veil. They’re friends of the House.” her Aunt Lara informed. Cupping her cheek, her aunt kissed her forehead, “Be safe, Little One.” She stood aside to let her mother say her farewell._

_“Take care of Kal-El and yourself.” Her mother hugged her tightly once more. “El Mayarah.”_

_She wrapped her arms around her mother with as much force as she could, hoping that it would help with the lead in her heart. It was in her mother’s arms that she felt completely safe. The screams and pleas for help were miles away, and for a second, the blonde could almost picture her mother hugging her just before she was about to sleep, her fingers running through blonde locks._

_“Alura,” her father cleared his throat as he placed a hand on her mother’s shoulder, his eyes glistening. “It’s time.” Reluctantly, her mother let go of her and stood up, wiping her eyes dry as she leaned against her father, who was currently keeping the small boat floating in midair with a spell. The two of them took a step back beside her aunt and uncle, and she watched as Uncle Jor-El lowered his wand along with her father._

_“We love you so much, Kara.”_

_She bit back a sob as the boat was gently lowered to the water, and sat back. It was hard enough watching her parents try and hold back their tears as they bid their farewell, but watching her mother repeatedly mouth their House motto…It was almost unbearable. Her father had told her that they would meet again, but when? She could only hope they make it through the Veil at the same time as she does._

_Clutching her cousin to her chest, she mouthed the words back to her parents. She didn’t like it—the feeling of the small boat rocking back and forth as waves from the sinking ship pushed her further away from her family. But they said they would meet again. So with a heavy sigh, she turned her attention away from the ship and to the lifeboats floating alongside hers._

_She noticed how their eyes would look through her at times, and how none of the humans from crowded boats took the chance to jump into one with more space. It took a minute of confusion before she realized that her parents must have had placed an invisible spell on the boat, most likely the mist—an enchantment that made humans see things differently from a mundane. It made her hold onto Kal-El even more; the feeling somewhat unsettling to her._

_Fortunately, their eyes stopped looking in her boat’s direction. Instead, they focused on the sinking ship. Once floating and standing at a grandiose height on the surface of the water, the metallic boat was now two-thirds into the water; the ship of dreams that was supposed to sail them home or bring them to a country that would have changed their lives all but sinking with their dreams of the future, parts falling apart or caught in fire. There were still a lot of passengers on the deck, a huge crowd that seemed to be nothing like ants scrambling to get to safety the further her boat floated away._

_She had lost sight of her parents’ figures minutes ago amongst the chaos happening onboard, and despite knowing that they were more than capable of getting off the ship with the rest once they want to, she couldn’t help but worry. Especially more so when she noticed some passengers adorned in familiar robes she had seen earlier near the galley. Their outfit alone was making alarm bells ring in her head, and though they did not complete scream of danger, the sticks in their hands made her feel antsy._

_They were mundanes, but they did not respect the laws dictating discretion from humans. They were the mundanes her parents had told her about, and they did not seem to care about mists or the humans finding out about the mundane races. They were the dangerous mundanes written about in history books— mundanes that endangered the races with their indifference._

_She didn’t have to wait long to prove her suspicions right. All of a sudden, flashes and explosions began to light the night sky. A majority of the stranded passengers on the ship have taken to jumping off into the water to reach the floating the lifeboats. Some shoved off the passengers being helped by the crew onto the remaining boats. The stank of fear even at the distance she was from was strong, making her grimace as she watched fear overwhelm whatever dignity and respect those passengers had. She could have sworn seeing a bearded man in a fancy suit pushing a woman and a child off a lifeboat to make space for himself. She did not know which was more disgusting: the scene or the smell of his fear._

_She was glad that her cousin was somehow sleeping through everything, especially through the scenes of their parents battling the rogue mundanes amidst the chaos. She has seen her parents duel each other as a demonstration during her lessons, but she has never seen them battle it out seriously. She has yet to get her wand, but as she watched the way they moved, she knew they were skilled._

_Dangerously so._

_Just as she was about to search her father’s whereabouts after noticing a group circling her mother, the passengers from the lifeboats nearest to her began to scream for their lives. Several of the robed individuals have taken to appearing in each of the lifeboats. A man had marched up to them as intimidating as he could on a rocking boat, demanding they get off, only to crumple to the wooden flooring of the boat, writhing in pain while cuts appeared all over his body. The humans surrounding him gaped at the sight, blood splattered on their clothes and faces, before the shock finally wore off and they screamed in terror. She didn’t know what the mundanes intended by appearing on the boats, but whatever it was, they either achieved it or received orders to leave, because they each turned on their feet and disappeared into thin air, bar one— the man’s killer._

_The said mundane tilted his head up towards the sky, and she found it odd how he move his head around slowly with his eyes closed. It dawned on her that he was searching for somebody’s scent, a millisecond just before he turned to her direction. Frozen to the spot, she watched as his head relaxed, glowing red orbs locking with terrified blue eyes. Time seemingly stopped at that moment, but for the entire duration, all she could feel was her heart practically jumping out of her chest. His glowing eyes stared at her as she shakenly placed her cousin behind her, forcing a brave front. It unnerved her how he seemed to study her, how there was nothing in between to protect the two of them. She could do nothing but pray to the gods that whatever mist or spell kept the humans from seeing them also worked on the rogue mundane, and that he was simply trying to see through the spell. That he was questioning his senses after seeing nothing._

_A few tense breaths later, her prayer was answered as the mundane’s head snapped to the direction of the ship, an explosion causing the sinking ship to go down faster catching his attention. She watched as the mundane— one she suspects to be of her kind, a diani— lift his arm to point his wand at the sky, a quiet murmur leaving his lips. A burst of white left the tip of the stick and as soon as it touched the sky, it began to rain heavily. She released a breath of relief, but she should have known better._

_As soon as the first raindrop fell on the diani’s cropped hair, he flicked his wand towards her lifeboat. She barely realized he had cast a spell at the water near her when huge waves began crashing against the boat, rocking it dangerous back and forth as it was forced to travel further away from the ship and the other lifeboats. And then, he disappeared._

_She yelped as the boat suddenly collided against the side of an iceberg, having not noticed that they have travelled quite a distance after tumbling in the boat, one hand gripping at the side in hopes of some stability, while the other kept a hold on her now-wailing cousin. It seems that despite his best efforts of sleeping through the entire ordeal, the nauseating movement caused by the waves was too much. They were quickly soaked from both the unrelenting waves that crashed against the sides of the boat, and the rain that continued to fall like thick curtains from the sky; their once dry and safe haven now collecting the water._

_But the worst had yet to come._

_She held on, hoping and praying to the goddess Dyo and her son, Rao. Perhaps they would have mercy on her and Kal-El once again. After what feels like an eternity, the waves calmed enough for the boat to find its rhythm to rock back and forth. The waves were still strong and high enough to almost tip the boat over should it move the wrong way, but the waves no longer crashes them against each other. It gives her hope that someone was looking out for her and her cousin, but as she turned her head to look back at the ship, she realized that her prayers may have not been answered at all. Not in the way she wanted it to be._

_Out in the open, the huge ship should be easily spotted. The lights adorning the upper decks for its first class passengers would shine bright, practically acting like a beacon to those out in the sea. Adding the fire and the smoke coming from its engines, it could be seen a couple of leagues away. But that moment she turned her head, all she saw was a huge block of floating ice with lifeboats all around. And there below the boats, with lights flickering away as it sank deep into unknown depths, was the ‘unsinkable ship’._

_She lifted her nose into the air and began sniffing for the familiar scents of her family. The diani were capable of finding their kind’s scent easily in the human realm to distinguish themselves from the humans but…_

_…Nothing._

_Her hold on Kal-El loosened until she placed him down, standing afterwards on shaky feet as she searched once more for a familiar scent. But it proved futile. As seconds turned to minutes, and time continued to pass, her shoulders slumped. Her chest felt heavy and somewhere inside, she knew. Her mother told her countless of times that there was a bond between a mother and her child— a gift that, she said, was bestowed to their race by the Goddess Dyo after the war of the gods, when Rao was turned into a red sun to keep him alive. It was a bond that she shamelessly exploited whenever she played hide-and-seek with her parents. It was supposed to be a gift; something that brings warmth on a cold, rainy evening._

_Not like this feeling. Not this numbness or emptiness in her heart._

_How could a gift feel so much like a curse?_

_Whatever the answer was, she failed to reach it as she was interrupted with the sudden collision of the boat against another floating block of ice. She lost her balance, arms flailing as she felt herself tipping over the edge. She felt the splash as much as she heard it, her cousin’s wailing muffled as she sank deeper, limbs moving haphazardly in an attempt to get back to the surface._

_It didn’t work._

_Bubbles escaped through her nose and lips as she tried to reach for the boat in vain. She didn’t know how to swim, never having the need to when her parents didn’t have the time to bring her to the sea or ocean. That, and she rarely left the estate. Diani have a body temperature greater than those of humans and other mundane races. But as she sank lower, as she thought of how her parents would have pulled her upwards by now, all she was aware of was the hollow feeling of loneliness as her cousin’s boat drifted further away from her reach._

_Then everything went cold._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something to help you (and me) out.
> 
> Diani - A race almost similar to shifters/werewolves. They are said to be children of the Dyo/Deo, the Goddess/God of Balance and Conflict. (Remember the keyword 'almost'. There are certain things they can and cannot do, and I will touch on this in future chapters.)
> 
> Messor - A race almost similar to the grim reaper. They are children of the God Ternio, the God of Life and Death.
> 
> Magi - They are children of the Goddess Tesira, the Goddess of Mind. Imagine Harry Potter wizards and witches, but with some limitations.
> 
> Vampir - A race that inspired the vampires stories. They are children of the God Unum, the God of Spirit.
> 
> -
> 
> A/N: I will add characters as the chapters get written, and since I'm planning to focus on Supercorp and Kara, there are no promises I will write a lot about other couples. They might happen or not, it totally depends. I will need your help though in making sure the characters stay in character. Cheers!


	2. Kara - Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lena, please.” The magi rolled her eyes, “I don’t believe that last names should be used to prove you’re better than someone.” Oh, that was surprising.
> 
> But it did help lessen Kara’s nervousness, which the younger mundane seemed to have been going for as her gaze softened to the usual way it normally does whenever they interacted. It wasn’t as soft as Alex’s or Winn’s, but it lacked the intensity from earlier. It made the blonde think she could consider them more than housemates. Acquaintances, perhaps? She decided to give it a try.
> 
> Or
> 
> We get a little insight into the Mundane Realm and several characters show up - some unexpected and some unwelcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter is un beta'd and all spelling or grammar errors are mine. Things went differently from where I imagined and I had difficulty trying to make it go to what was meant to happen, so I completely rewrote the entire chapter. At least, it went from a 4.5k chapter to a 7.7k one.
> 
> Refer to the end notes to read about some explanations. Comment/reviewing would be helpful as sometimes I miss key details or points. I'd also like to know what your thoughts were as you read, during or after.

Contrary to her friends’ belief, waking up from a nightmare doesn’t always mean being startled awake or bolting up to a sitting position, chest heaving as if one had just ran a mile or two. In fact, as Kara was pulled from the tendrils of sleep, she found herself disoriented as she blinked at the ceiling, limbs sprawled all over the sheets; the blanket having fallen off. She remained groggy for a moment until her sight lost its blurriness, her hand running over her face as she grimaced at the sweat it gathered. Awake and completely aware of her surroundings, the blonde sighed and allowed her hand to flop to the side.

Another early morning for her it seems, she thought once she caught sight of the orange hue outside her window. Usually, the blonde would be jumping out of bed, energized and bristling with energy as if Rao himself bestowed her some of his powers. However, in the recent weeks, she had found herself up earlier than her normal waking time, most times waking up from a nightmare (or a memory, to be precise). It might actually be hinting at what type of day she was going to have, and she was almost reluctant to leave the bed in fear of incidents that happened in the past. Kara wouldn’t say she was superstitious per say. But time and time again has proven that there was a pattern. She would wake up from a nightmare, go through her day, and bam! Something awful happens, like that time her wand broke in half out of nowhere during charms with Professor Corben. Oh, and that was right BEFORE her Mundane Defense with Professor Wells, who—unfortunately—decided that it was a good time for a class dueling session. Let’s just say, attempting to duel with a broken wand? It ended badly.

However, Kara Danvers was not dubbed ‘ _Sunshine Danvers_ ’ without reason. So despite the terrible start to her day, and heavy dread in her chest, she forced herself out of bed and went straight to her wardrobe. The blonde held off wearing a clean Academy robe that was conveniently hanging on the wardrobe handle, and instead, grabbed a fresh towel and the used robe from the hamper. She headed straight down the winding stairs connecting the rooms to the Fourth House common room, unsurprised by the closed doors of her housemates. Her robe barely grazed the last step as she entered the room when she stopped in her tracks, startled by the unexpected warmth that greeted her when she had been expecting a slightly colder room. Blue eyes immediately landed on the figure sitting by the fire, the sole occupant of the room and the one to have most likely started the fireplace.

She slowly approached him, careful not to startle the magi as he stared at the flames; sad, brown eyes unfocused as they mirrored the fire’s movements. There was a somber look on his face, and Kara was not certain if he was aware of her presence or simply stuck in his thoughts. She should let him be, but there had been many nights where she felt she was drowning in her thoughts and needed someone, anyone, to bring her back to the present. Besides, the magi is her friend.

Kara stopped the hand that was reaching out for the brunet’s shoulder as means of comfort, remembering the incident that particular move led to. Instead, she slowly inched to his side, her body angled enough that the movement was enough to capture his attention from the corner of his eye, but at the same time, kept her from disrupting his view. “Winn,” she started hesitantly. “Are you okay?”

The brunet’s body tensed for a moment, only relaxing once he realized who was by his side. It took him a second to find his words, as brown eyes now clear and focused blinked up at her. “Just dreams,” he replied lowly. She has a slight idea what they were about, but she doesn’t press the issue. Rather, she simply acknowledged his response with a hum. She was not the only one haunted by the past.

“You’re up earlier than usual,” he stated.

“Just dreams” the blonde reiterated, to which Winn nodded knowingly. Apart from her adoptive family, he is the only one who truly knew about her past. At the same time, she is one of the few he told that knew how he came to live as an orphan.

Silence reigned over the two as they turned their attention to the fireplace, and Kara saw how one could fall hypnotized by the flames. The crackling as it burned the wood and turned it embed made the hearth look welcoming.

“Are you off to take a bath?” the brunet asked a second later as he turned his attention to her, his eyes landing on the towel hanging over her arm.

She shook her head, “I’m off to swim in the lake.”

“We’re going to need a swimming team at this rate.”

“It’s different from the baths, it’s colder and natural.”

“Yes, that’s the point of having the baths,” he teased, the dullness in his eyes slowly clearing away as they bantered.

“It’s not a crime to enjoy swimming in the lake, Winn.” The blonde rolled her eyes. “You should try taking a dip every now and then.” She pulled her hair into a ponytail, “It’s a good way to wake up your body.”

“By swimming in water where fishes defecate?” Winn’s nose scrunched up. “No, thank you. I’ll stick with the clean, hot-water baths.”

“Suit yourself,” Kara shrugged as she began making her way out, chuckling as the magi listed all the possible ways she could get hurt or killed by swimming in the lake. Or any natural body of water.

 

_Chapter One_

 

She took the long way to the lake in favor of keeping her nose free from any alluring scent of food, all the while keeping a careful lookout for an obnoxious laugh or a skulking figure as she exited the castle grounds. She could never be too sure these days. She has no desire to meet a certain prefect from her house and have some House points deducted for any reason that would anger the rest of her housemates. Even breathing could be taken the wrong way by that magi. Fortunately, despite her fear of bad luck that day, she came nearer and nearer to Lake Trom without a single sighting of her dreadful housemate. Not even with the few students walking about, who most likely arrived from the mainland after spending the weekend with their families. So with her head high and face beaming, the blonde jogged the rest of the way to the lake, enjoying the smell of the morning air and the sounds of nature.

Once she reached the Lake Trom, Kara placed her robe and towel by a rock, took a deep breath, and plunged right into the lake. A shiver ran through her body, the slight chill of the water waking her up in more ways than once as she swam through the depths of the lake that was neither crystal clear nor murky. It reminded her where she was, and assured the blonde that she could swim very well as she swam from one side of the lake to the other— a complete opposite from the dream. It settled the restless feeling of drowning, so it was no surprise that after an hour passed, she felt like her usual self and energized the moment her head hit the surface for the last time. Of course, she could feel some strain after the couple of laps she did, but it was nothing she couldn’t stretch out. She pulled herself out of the lake, stretching by the rock where her things were. She toweled herself dry as soon as she took off her underthings and put on the used robe. Kara hummed as she basked in the soft, red rays of the sun with her eyes closed, calmed and relaxed.

“Look at what the lake spat out,” an obnoxious voice reached the blonde’s ears, startling her enough to almost lose her balance and fall off the rock she had used as a seat. Kara managed to catch herself just in time, but not before scratching the inside of her calf against one of the sharp points of the rock. Great. Just as she thought she was being paranoid about the day being terrible, the gods decided to remind her about her luck for the day.

Kara looked up at the light blue sky in resignation, wondering why she decided to ignore the signs and left her bed. “Siobhan,” she gave a forced smile.

“It’s Smythe, to you,” the magi hissed. “I haven’t given you permission to use my first name as if we’re friends.” She scoffed, a look of distaste all over her face as she watched droplets fall from blonde locks. “Haven’t you realized by now that the lake isn’t something to swim in? And how can you come out wearing a wrinkled robe?”

Kara imagined herself standing up to her feet and marching towards the mundane with defiance. But that meant expending energy towards the mundane that always found time trying to bring her down with cruel remarks and cutting words. She was still a bit tired from the swimming she had done, and the last time she stood her ground, the two had a duel that earned them both detention. Her best bet was to act civil, no matter how much her sister’s voice in her mind groaned in frustration at that decision.

With as much civility and politeness she could muster, Kara replied, “I wore this robe since I plan on showering after breakfast. Also, there’s not a single rule forbidding students swimming here.”

“That’s because we actually have the basic decorum not to,” the mundane retorted.

Kara wasn’t surprised her housemate was starting to make this a huge deal. The two of them had never seen eye to eye, and she should have known that Siobhan was just establishing the foundation for her usual insults. “Wait,” the magi palmed her face in mock frustration, “I keep forgetting you’re not from here.”

Yep, there it was.

Despite how open and friendly Siobhan was to the other mundane races, she was one of the traditionalists believing that mating with humans was taboo; naysayers of mundane-human relationships. If her actions were to speak for her—the countless debates that usually occur between her and the blonde during classes— Siobhan never considered herself a racist. In her own words, humans are not one of the mundane races and completely below their level. She have implied several times how unfortunate it was for Kara Danvers to be considered one of the promising students in Professor Grant’s field, and an outsider— someone that was not born in the mundane realm, or a child of a magi and a human. It was unspeakable for a magi to lay with such species.

“Dirt.”

Kara’s blue eyes narrowed, her hands clenching as she tried to keep the words from getting her skin. She noted trying harder from reacting when the magi’s brown orbs glinted in satisfaction, smugness emitting all around her. This was a usual occurrence after all as her fellow housemate never failed to remind her of where she came from. Or, where she was adopted from, that is. Not that she knew the truth. As far as anyone was aware, after the incident that took her parents and family, Kara was fortunately adopted by the Danvers after she somehow managed to find her way to the realm. The secret of her true parents was kept as such, a secret, and at times like this, it angered her. It was painful that the truth was kept from others, forced to live a lie and forget the name that she was born with. She was an El! One of the revered and most respected diani family, and the only living heir (she was carefully keeping herself from thinking about her assumed dead cousin) was carrying a different name! But how would she explain to the Circle that she was born thirty-six years ago, with magick as strong as an eighteen-year-old’s? It would rock her adoptive father’s position as a Circular since he was the one to knowingly lie to his fellow members. Not only that, her adoptive parents have warned her that those that sabotaged the ship might go after her if she revealed that Zor-El’s daughter was alive.

“See, this is why mundane-human relationships should be banned altogether!” Her train of thoughts came to a stop as Siobhan ranted, obviously displeased by the lack of attention the blonde paid her. “Your kind is flawed! Who knows when you might snap and kill us all?”

_Ternio please forgive me, but I might actually consider that._

“I don’t get how Professor Grant can even stand the mere sight of you, an abomination, in her classroom and deem you better than me or any of us,” she sneered. “How could she grant you her Favor?” She took a step forward and demanded, “What does she see in you?”

“I—”

“—probably a more humble student,” a voice interjected from behind the two. Both turned to the cause of interruption and found themselves staring at a few of their housemates. Standing at the center of the group was none other than Veronica Sinclair, with Lena Luthor and Helena Bertinelli each flanking her sides.

Kara found her current situation quite odd, as she honestly can’t recall doing anything in particular that would make two prefects come to her rescue, much less Veronica if the rumors surrounding her were to be believed. After all, it was known that Kara and Siobhan had some sort of rivalry, no matter how one-sided it was most of the time. And if the rumors were to be taken at face value, then Veronica-I-don’t-care-about-anyone-else’s-business-but-my-own Sinclair shouldn’t even be with them, stopping whatever the situation was escalating to. She may be a prefect, but she had never once taken house points from anyone. Helena, on the other hand, was any normal prefect. But Siobhan did nothing and neither has Kara. And Lena, well, she may have been Kara’s partner once in Potions, but she wasn’t a prefect. The two of them had never been close, and she was the one she interacted with the most from the trio. So the sudden intervention made her wary. Fortunately for her, her self-proclaimed rival was looking none too pleased at their sudden appearance. _Not an ambush then,_ she thought.

“This is none of your business, Sinclair.” Siobhan scowled, her hand reaching into her robe for her wand. The blonde’s hand twitched towards her own hidden within the robe; eyes carefully watching the four for any sudden moves. Students have dueled for less reasons before.

She noted Helena staring at Siobhan with an amused glint in her eyes, her hand still and making no moves for her wand. She looked as if she was daring the older girl to make a move, seemingly confident that whatever happens afterwards, wand or no wand, Siobhan would not be the victor. Her former Potions partner, on the other hand, was stoic. But her eyes spoke of warning. For a second, the blonde thought her eyes flashed the colors red and yellow. Nothing happened though.

Veronica, however, was nonplussed. She twirled one of her snake earrings and drawled, “It is when a student reported that a Fourth House prefect is causing trouble by House infighting, Smythe.” The information made Kara look at her and the other two in confusion. No one but the few students returning from the mainland were around or even awake outside their rooms.

“The way you’re acting is unbefitting of our House.”

Siobhan bristled, “You’ve never once cared about House infighting.”

“I started caring when Professor Grant was at hearing range when the report was made,” Veronica studied her nails. Sighing as if the situation was wearing on her too much, the eldest mundane finally turned her attention to her fellow prefect and cocked a brow, “I’m sure you wouldn’t want a certain professor to hear about your thoughts on her Favor, hmm?”

Siobhan stiffened. The threat was load and clear, and everyone knew it. No matter how much she may have felt she deserved the Favor more than Kara, bringing it up to their Head of House or Professor Grant would be like asking for a career suicide. She would most likely be known infamously throughout the school, receive unwanted confrontation with Second House students, and deal with Professor Grant’s possible wrath. The blonde had no doubt that despite being the Head of the Fourth House, Professor Carr would let her handle the situation on own and do nothing to help Siobhan. It was during these times that made Kara wonder how the stout professor became the Head of their House when it was clear he would act on his senior’s orders without fail.

“Don’t pretend any of you don’t feel the same way I do about the Favor,” Siobhan bitterly stated as her wand-holding hand lowered reluctantly. “She was born in the _materialis_ and no matter what she does, she will never be a true magi.”

"She will never be truly one of us.” She glared at Kara, “She doesn’t deserve any Favor or your intervention.”

“But she is a student of the Fourth House,” Lena spoke up, “And that means, whether any of us like it or not, she has to be treated with respect.” The raven-haired sent an icy glare, daring Siobhan to try her luck despite the scathing look sent back at her. The staring session continued for a moment with Kara anxiously watching them for the slightest hint of an altercation. Veronica and Helena, however, seemed to be at ease to simply let their friend deal with the situation.

It remained that way for some time until she realized how her worries were for naught when Siobhan finally shook her head and pocketed her wand, all the while chuckling darkly as she began walking away, “I wonder what mother dearest thinks about you protecting a mudblood, Luthor.” Green-eyes hardened but Lena said nothing.

“Enough,” Helena warned.

The four of them looked on Siobhan walking away until she entered the castle grounds, out of sight and hearing range. Kara released a sigh of relief as tension left her body, her energy suddenly seeming to have seeped out completely along with it. Dealing with that particular mundane was never pleasant, but today just seemed to be worse.

Veronica hummed, “That one has issues.”

She saw Kara opening her mouth and interrupted her just before a word could be let out with a quick hand to her face, “I don’t want your thanks, Danvers.” She fixed her robe and pursed her lips. “Honestly, don’t ever mention this incident to anyone. Ever.”

“O-kay?” the blonde frowned in confusion and Veronica rolled her eyes.

She later turned to her two friends and cocked her head towards the castle, but the slight shake of the head from Lena made her pause. The diani was wondering if the two were communicating telepathically— an advanced form magick only the magi race can do— when Veronica finally let out a sigh and turned on her heels towards the castle, rolling her eyes all the way. “Come on, Bertinelli,” she called out, “We still have some stuff to do.”

The older magi didn’t bother to wait for her friend as she headed straight for the castle. Helena gave Kara a polite smile before she squeezed her younger friend’s bicep gently, a more genuine smile coming out before she finally left to follow her fellow prefect. That left Kara and Lena in an awkward silence until the former shyly fixed the glasses slipping on her nose. She had forgotten she was even wearing one until she noticed her housemate’s ironed robe and elegant poise, both things that made her feel slightly insecure and thus reach for her glasses; a nervous habit she couldn’t get rid of.

“So, um…” she started, “Thank you for helping me deal with her, Luthor.”

“Lena, please.” The magi rolled her eyes, “I don’t believe that last names should be used to prove you’re better than someone.” Oh, that was surprising.

But it did help lessen Kara’s nervousness, which the younger mundane seemed to have been going for as her gaze softened to the usual way it normally does whenever they interacted. It wasn’t as soft as Alex’s or Winn’s, but it lacked the intensity from earlier. It made the blonde think she could consider them more than housemates. Acquaintances, perhaps? She decided to give it a try.

“Well, if I’m calling you Lena—”

“—Kara, it is.” The two shared small smiles.

“Thank you, again, for earlier. I was unable to thank the other two.” The blonde rocked back and forth on her soles. “You didn’t have to help me with Siobhan. Knowing her, she would most likely try to get back at you and your friends.” The mere thought of anyone receiving the same treatment she had been receiving from the mundane made her frown. “Maybe you should tell me off in public later.”

Lena raised a brow, “I’m not going to do that. She won’t do anything to me here.” She shrugged, “I’m a Luthor, and if she knows what’s best for her, she’ll stay away.”

“Besides, I couldn’t just stand back and let her treat you that way. Not when I know how it feels to be treated like an outsider,” Lena smiled dryly. “Also,” she smirked, “I needed to pay you back for giving me your kale salad a few nights ago.”

Kara felt herself grimace at the memory of the vegetable from that particular night. She had been completely starving after a nasty dueling class and asked for three servings of food— mundanes have huge appetites after expending magick, but she was a whole nother level. Much to her dismay, the cooks kept telling her to take the vegetables along and eat them before she could ask for more. Fortunately for her, she saw her former lab partner carrying her plate sullenly back to her own table, and Kara could have sworn she was kindred soul. Though, she later found out that Lena was only dismayed because she could not eat too much meat without feeling sick and the cooks— the blonde swears they like torturing the students— despite their insistence on Kara eating her vegetables, told the raven-haired that she could only get more of the disgusting, green things if she took more meat. Kara then realized they could help each other out, and proceeded to offer her vegetables for Lena’s poultry and meat. Let it be known the best deal the blonde has ever made.

“How could you eat those things anyway?” Kara made an expression of pure disgust, rubbing her arms as she shuddered in exaggeration.

Lena simply laughed, “They’re not that bad.”

“They are!” She insisted. “I swear, if there’s anything in the realms that’s going to kill me, it would green things that start with ‘v’ and ends in ‘egetables’!” The two fell into hysterics and it helped Kara forget about the unfortunate morning with Siobhan that led them to that moment. Her earlier weariness completely gone, the only feeling left was giddiness from making a new friend. Well, that, and slight surprise from the sudden ringing of the bell as it signaled breakfast for students still comfortably laying in their beds.

Lena turned to the tall building towering over the castle walls, the ringing of the bell tower echoing throughout the entire Vathio Island. It rang seven times to indicate the time, which was soon followed by the grumbling of the blonde’s stomach. Sheepishly, Kara pulled a wet strand of blonde hair behind an ear. “Sorry,” she coughed.

The ravenette only looked at her with bemusement, “We’d better head back for breakfast.” Her stomach grumbled once more as if in agreement and Kara wanted nothing more than to drop to the ground and hide under a rock. In her nervous attempt to look anywhere but the magi in front of her, she was reminded reminded of her current hair situation, which was still dripping at the end and soaking her robe.

Lena seemed to have noticed her discomfort and took out her wand from the inside pocket of her school robe, casting a silent spell that instantly dried off Kara’s wet hair. “There, that’ll help you get to breakfast faster.”

She was pocketing her wand when Kara blurted out, “Do you want to go together?”

“Back to the castle, I mean?” she asked, wincing at the eagerness she emitted. Just because the younger mundane (and her friends) saved her from Siobhan didn’t mean they were instantly friends. Speaking of which, she wondered who it was that reported the incident to Victoria. Siobhan wasn’t wrong in accusing the magi about her indifference to House infighting, and she didn’t seem to be the type of person to suddenly care about a stranger.

She wasn’t given a chance to ask Lena as the ravenette began heading for the castle, the grin on her face a good indication to Kara’s earlier question. “Well,” she started playfully, “We _are_ supposed to go back to the castle at some point.”

“You know what I meant,” she huffed, a pout almost coming out. Almost.

The younger mundane raised her brow, “I did give you permission to call me by my first name.”

“But you said you didn’t believe—” She trailed off unsurely once she noticed the slight twitch on the raven-haired’s upper lip. Kara looked at her with narrowed eyes, “You’re teasing me.” The younger mundane only shrugged before she walked back to the direction of the castle; the mischievous twinkle in her eyes confirming the blonde’s suspicions.

She rushed to her housemate’s side with a pout on her face, before it gave way to a smile as she thought about how her morning came to be. At least something came out of her morning with Siobhan. Though there was one thing she had to confirm first.

“Does this mean we’re friends?”

Lena only laughed in response.

 

_Chapter One_

 

The hall was filled with the students’ voices as they ate; conversations and laughter from each table overlapping, making it quite difficult to determine what topic was being talked about unless you were a participant. At one of the many tables reserved for Fourth House students, Kara sat with her friends and sister; a small paper with the word _‘Superfriends’_ written in Winn’s handwriting placed in the middle. Kara busied stuffing her face with food as the conversation went on around her, far too absorbed with the lack of green things to pay much attention to the looks she was receiving from Siobhan and her friends. The blonde wasn’t unaware of it though, and proceeded to wonder just how many of them truly felt she was unworthy of the Favor, and how many were simply going along with the brown-haired to keep her wrath away. It was odd since Kara had been classmates with some of them, and none have actually treated her with anything but civility. Coldness, yes. But never outright hostility like Siobhan.

That thought made her turn her attention to the other House tables, specifically the Second House’s. She wondered what her life would be if she had gone to the Academy as an El— the way she should have gone years ago if ship actually arrived safely to its destination. Would her life be more exciting than it was? She bet she wouldn’t get envious and distasteful looks. Perhaps, she would have gotten bored of the diani classes because she had been homeschooled by her parents— two of the brightest diani students of their age. She might even have wished for something more interesting such as taking a class under THE Professor Grant, a magi that was in her own level and intellect.

 _“I’m probably one of the few that enters her class eagerly,”_ she mused, before yells from the table behind knocked her out of her thoughts. Curious by the commotion, Kara turned.

It seemed that an albino owl with red-eyes swooped in inelegantly as it dropped a package right in front of her new friend. There were food and drinks splattered everywhere— on the table and the displeased students— as Lena’s pet shook its ruffled feathers. It hooted at Lena proudly, its body preening as it flew to her arm; its beak nipping at the raven-haired’s sleeve for a treat. Lena, after sending an apologetic look to those sitting with her, made a disapproving hum at the white owl. It was only after it started hooting softly at her with its big, red eyes that she sighed with fond exasperation and gave it a treat. The rest of the students at her table simply rolled their eyes at the familiar situation and took out their wands to clean themselves. Kara had to admit the owl’s pride was not misplaced considering how the package towered the small avian.

“Makes me kind of glad my dad doesn’t use animals to send me stuff,” Lucy took a bite out of her bread. “It’s difficult to train them and look at the mess they make.”

Winn piped in, “I heard that animals can sense whether a mundane has a good soul or not.” He nudged the brown-haired’s foot from across the tables. “Maybe they can sense your dark soul and fear you’d train them without food or sleep, Major.” A squeak left his lips as he ducked from a fork that was thrown at him.

“I’m no dictator, Schott. Now give me my fork.” Reluctantly, he did. “Besides,” she stuck her tongue out at him. “If there’s anyone with a dark soul, it would be Alex. You think they wouldn’t get food or sleep with me?” She pointed her fork at the redhead, “This magi would do the same while training them to fly through rain.”

Alex snorted, “You guys are mistaken if you think our owl would get no food.” The redhead gestured at her younger sister. “Kara would spoil them rotten. She’d probably feed the poor animal too much food, it’d get fat and die.” Everyone hummed in agreement.

“Hey!” Kara cried indignantly. “I’m not that bad!”

Her older sister deadpanned, “That’s what happened to the fishes Mom got for us when you turned thirteen.”

“You kept taking them out of the bowl to play with!” the blonde countered.

“They still got fat and died.” Kara sent her sister a funny face and received a tongue sticking out at her in response. Thank the gods Lena decided to sit and eat with her friends rather than take her up on her invitation to join them. Her bantering with Alex could get a bit childish and she didn’t want her sister to tell anymore embarrassing stories.

“What about the owls that send you two packages and mail? Do you use a courier from the Owlery?” James asked.

Her sister proceeded on to explain that the owls they use was their parents’, specifically her adoptive father’s. His position in the Circle required him using a personal owl, and another for his work. The incident with the fishes was just one of the reasons they couldn’t get one, though Alex hinted that she may very well get one soon after she graduated from the Academy. Kara pouted at that one. It wasn’t her fault owls generally become restless in the presence of a diani. Since diani mundanes were capable of shifting into other animals, owls find it difficult to trust their instincts and separate their owners’ shifter persona from their mundane form. This usually happened with diani that shift into carnivorous animals. It also didn’t help that a diani’s mood could affect an owl. To put it simply, owning an owl might lead to Kara’s secret getting discovered.

Now the Owlery James was referring to was the stone tower located in the middle of the Capital of the mainland, built as a sanctuary for unowned and baby owls that could later be adopted. It can used by the public as an alternative way of sending packages and mails, less so by the magi since they were capable of casting corporeal animals that could send messages. Usually, whenever Kara was certain she was in a good mood, she would head to the school’s owlery— the only one on Vathio Island— and spend most of her free time petting the owls. They were indeed wary of her at first, but the snacks she brought along became treats which endeared her to her feathery companions. It was just unfortunate her secret kept her from getting an owl.

“Hey,” Winn gently nudged her side, “I heard Siobhan found you this morning.” He lowered his head and voice, successfully keeping their conversation from being heard by her older sister, who was currently debating with the rest of their friends about the worst owl names for her future pet. “Is she still bitter about Professor Grant’s choice? Maybe you should tell Alex about her. She’s been bothering you for weeks.”

“All she did was talk about how I didn’t deserve the Favor. There’s no need to tell Alex.” Kara took one look at her sister and winced at the images that flashed in her mind. She could practically feel the suffocating waves of protectiveness from imaginary Alex was emitting, and desiring not to chance it, decided not to mention the part where she was called an abomination. Her sister has the hearing of a bat and the redhead might do something she would later regret.

“What are you guys talking about?” See? Ears of a bat.

Kara noticed the furrowed brows on her sister’s face and knew without a doubt that she heard her name. “We’re talking about the professors who haven’t given their Favors yet,” she forced a light chuckle, which turned out to be nothing more than an awkward laugh as she gripped the arm of the brunet sitting beside her. “Right, Winn?”

“Yeah,” he nodded his head in exaggeration, “especially after the Deputy Headmaster gave you his Favor, Alex.”

The two of them held back a grimace at the obvious lie. Neither of them were really good at lying, but Kara hoped that having their friends around would keep her sister from interrogating her. The familiar crinkle on the redhead’s forehead grew and before Alex could even open her mouth, she blurted out, “How’s it going with your own Favor anyway?”

“It doesn’t seem like you’re happy with it,” she added, praying to the gods listening that the older mundane would drop the subject. The magi did not seem to appreciate the sudden change in subject and stared at for a tense moment before she let out a sigh that made Kara, in turn, concerned.

She and the rest of their friends watched as the redhead slumped on the table; her spot having been cleared the moment it was clear she was done with her meal. “I think I might receive a letter aggressively recommending I choose quickly soon,” she lamented.

The blonde frowned. Alex had been in the process of applying the Favor she received from the Deputy J’onn J’onzz when she realized that she wasn’t really certain of the field she would pursue despite their mother eagerly pushing her towards the medicinal field. The Danvers had been known to be well-versed in mundane medicine, however, getting the Favor of the Academy’s Deputy Headmaster would further cement their family’s reputation. Not only does it allow Alex to pursue any field she so desire, it acted as a declaration from the second powerful figure of the Academy that she was skilled and talented in many fields. It really placed a huge burden on Alex’s shoulders because of their parents’ expectations.

“Should I become a Danvers?” her sister’s girlfriend suddenly spoke up, a cheeky grin on her face as she wrapped an arm around the redhead. “It seems that your family collects Favors. And since I’m basically disowned, I’ll be needing one to get the best future.”

Maggie hummed playfully, “When are you going to make an honest mundane out of me, Danvers?”

Everyone at the table snickered as incoherent words came running out of Alex’s mouth, having been used to the teasing they were able to witness for the last two years and a half. One would think her sister would be used to all of her girlfriend’s antics, but it seemed that Maggie would never fail to surprise her.

“Shut up,” the redhead punched Winn in the arm, who only replied with a pained, “Ow”. She cleared her throat as she tried to compose herself, and she would have continued pummeling the poor mundane’s arm in embarrassment from across the table if it weren’t for the sudden fluttering in the air from the flock of birds flying through open windows of the castle.

“Saved by the mail, Danvers.” Maggie winked.

As soon as the words left her lips, several owls of different colors flew across the room, swooping down left and right as they dropped packages or mail to the respective receiver; a few dropping newspapers to the professors’ table located at the higher flooring in the center of the hall that allowed them to see everything the students were doing.

Kara, in particular, quickly grabbed the familiar, medium-sized box mid-air as Slater, her adoptive mother’s owl, released it with a hoot. The grey owl with fine and groomed feathers perched itself on the blonde’s shoulder, sticking out the leg with the message tied to it. Kara ignored the look her sister was sending the owl— Slater never bothered listening to Eliza’s orders about staying away from the younger Danvers— and carefully took the rolled paper. She had an idea what the message would be, with it written in Eliza’s handwriting reminding her to eat the chocolate sparingly and give some to her sister. Fortunately for her, Alex did not share the same enthusiasm for the chocolates. Her sister found them too sweet for her liking; the caramel within its chocolate-y goodness overpowering the coating.

Kara opened the box and popped one into her mouth before she turned to the others to offer them a taste. Winn grabbed one as he unfolded a copy of _The Daily Seer_ , his face perking up the more he scanned whatever article that caught his attention. He looked excited and happier than she had ever seen, and was instantly intrigued. Whatever it was the magi read, it must have been a huge deal to earn such a smile ever since the news of his father’s arrest from the Nivalis borders. The blonde was about to question him about the article when she noticed Lucy’s frowning from the end of the table.

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asked once the brunette let out an exasperated groan that caught the others’ attention.

Lucy threw the letter she had finished reading onto the middle of the table and brandished out her wand towards it with a quick flick of the wrist, casting a spell that burned the paper and turned it into ashes. “I should have stayed at the island during the weekend,” she grumbled.

“Care to elaborate, Lane?” her sister sipped her pumpkin juice.

The brunette leaned against her seat with her arms crossed as she stared at the remains of the letter, “My father is fighting with Lois about some mundane she started dating. Apparently, he’s this magi that doesn’t respect his authority. Now, Dad is worried I’ll date someone who’s too radical like Clark Kent.”

“Doesn’t he know about James?” the blonde asked.

“He knows,” the magi rolled her eyes. “But he doesn’t consider it since James is a half-blood.”

“I’ve gotten used to tuning out General Lane.” Her boyfriend looked at her apologetically, “Anything that leaves his mouth about me doesn’t register in my mind.”

“It’s just frustrating how they involved me into their fight.” The brunette rubbed her face in frustration. “Dad’s just too narrow-minded about half-bloods and pro-materialis. He acts different towards Lex despite his friendship with Clark and their stupid beliefs!”

“It’s because Clark likes to go straight to the point. Lex, on the other hand, twists words and give vague explanations.” James’s mouth thinned into a line. “How those two became best friends is something I will never understand.”

“You and your crush on Clark Kent,” his girlfriend scoffed, “I swear, sometimes I wonder whom it is you’re dating with how much you adore that guy. Even Winn here likes him!”

“It’s not difficult to like him,” Winn defended. “He’s the magi that received Favors from a former Headmaster AND a Deputy Headmaster. He’s a legendary Keeper in Kronum and not only that,” the brunet took a deep breath, “he took a mixture of diani and magi subjects, and aced them, beating Lex Luthor’s All-Blue record!”

 “He’s a legend!” He exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, Winn. No one knows about your major crush on him.” Maggie drawled, and everyone else on the table laughed— including James. Every single one of them had heard the brunet go on for hours— and they suspect should they let him, days— about the legendary Clark Kent.

Kara was only a first-year, and only three months into her studies at the Academy, when the mundane graduated. She had heard all about the mundane that caught everyone’s attention; how he came from a normal magi family and his friendship with Lex Luthor, another student of great intellect and talent. Together, the two broke records in both Kronum and academics, with Lex as the Striker and Clark as the Keeper. They garnered enough attention that _The Daily Seer_ began to print articles questioning whether the two were a sign that the Cycle would once again begin.

She saw him once, and she has to say it was a bit underwhelming. The blonde had nothing specific in mind but it definitely wasn’t seeing a normal-looking mundane. She half-expected a great pull from his aura— raw magick— but there was none. There was no tickle under her skin the way she would feel from her professors. In fact, the one time she saw him, he was standing next to Lex Luthor and she had thought the latter was Clark. He seemed so unsuspecting and different from what one would consider a possible Guardian, and well…it was disappointing.

You see, Guardians are these powerful mundanes tasked with governing the four realms. They acted as champions of the four gods, each representing Nihil’s children, and their power tied them to the Four Pillars— pillars that kept the four realms apart and existing. However, ever since the Mundane War where the vampiri attempted domination over all mundane races— which then led to their banishment to the Eternal Realm— the Pillars began to have cracks on them. Unexpected portals, like what the humans called the Bermuda Triangle, began appearing everywhere. It would suddenly transport humans and their inventions to other realms, as if the mist that kept humans from seeing the truth began to disappear. There was no other explanation for it. The Cycle was broken. Without the fourth mundane race, there was no balance, and humans began to suspect their existence. Like that book series someone brought back to the mundane realm. If Kara could recall it perfectly, it was about the vampiri race sparkling in daylight. She couldn’t be too certain. Acolytes of the Guardians had found the writing insulting and prevented such existence in the mundane realm.

All that said, if Clark Kent and Lex Luthor were indeed the sign for the Cycle starting once more, it would mean everything. The Pillars would be stronger, and the mist would cloud the humans’ minds once more. Monsters and demons from the Phantom Zone would stop finding their way to _materialis._

“Do you guys think the two of them are signs of the Cycle starting again?” Kara questioned.

“I don’t know, but I’m hoping it would.” Winn admitted. “There were stories about a Guardian fixing illnesses of the mind.” He took a long breath and met their eyes. “They can help my father return to the way he used to be.”

A moment of silence came as the group of friends let the information sink in. Everyone knew the story of the Potionmaker; how he went insane from his wife leaving him for another man, his competitor even, which led to an eight-year-old magi orphaned other mundanes died from the father’s vengeance. Kara found herself pitying him a bit, until she befriended a magi by the name of Winslow Schott Jr. and found out how Winslow Sr. buried bottles of Tesira’s Ire near his wife’s new house, killing her off with his competitor and five hundred more mundanes in the green fire.

Sure, the Guardians could possibly bring back his father to sanity, but Kara wasn’t certain on how to go about telling her friend that it might not happen. They had been gone for a millennia after all, and in between the years, there had been speculations of their return, of the Cycle starting anew, but nothing. The people waited in vain, and as they waited, chaos reigned. The vampiri race was banished, the monarchy destroyed, and the House of El simply a name in history books. Many more unfortunate events occurred and for them to suddenly return? All because of two magi students graduating with more Favors than anyone else in the Academy? It all sounded farfetched.

But she kept quiet. Kara kept quiet, because the smile on Winn’s face as he excitedly read off the announcement of Circular members preparing the Trials? She didn’t want to take that away. And as she shared looks with the rest of their friends, she knew they were thinking the same thing. There would be time to let him down gently. They, as his friends, have the responsibility to warn him that he might be disappointed. He would be devastated, the blonde was certain of that, but they would be there for him. He would never feel the same shock and emptiness Kara felt when she lost her family.

The same feeling she felt the moment she opened the letter she assumed came from Eliza.

 

_I know who you are, Kara Zor-El._

 

 

 

 

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it. We have a lot more things introduced and not everything has been explained. Well, I'll try to explain some of it, clarify/remind some of the things included.
> 
> 1) Kronum - It's a real life sport that acts as Quidditch in this AU, though there will be magical twists included once a chapter with the characters playing it is written.  
> Here's a link to the sport: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etm54u7MA3A
> 
> 2) Vathio Island & Mainland - The Mainland acts as an entire country with different states like the US. It is called and referred to as the 'Mainland' as it is where most, if not all, mundanes live on. Vathio Island is an island where the Academy is established.
> 
> 3) Clarification on Clark and Kara - No, Kara doesn't know about her cousin being alive. She had assumed that after decades of being stuck in the Phantom Zone (part of Ternio's realm, which is sometimes referred to as the Demon Realm or mundanes' form of Hell) her cousin is dead. Kara was stuck for 24 years, like canon, but she came to the Danvers when she was 12.
> 
> 4) The Circle - The government of the realm. Members are called Circulars and they are representatives of each race (apart from the Vampiri).
> 
> 5) Cycle - Guardians may not be born for the role, but some mundanes exhibit qualities or traits that makes them viable for the choosing. The gods have been said to determine which souls suit the role of their champion best, and sometimes, they 'recycle' the soul of a former Guardian.


End file.
